


On My Way

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hannibal is a contest champion who takes walks down a certain route just to visit Will Graham, the pokemon day care man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @Hannibalcrack's thread  
> on Twitter saying "HANNIBAL AS A POKEMON GYM LEADER/CONTEST CHAMPION WHO TAKES WALKS DOWN A CERTAIN ROUTE SO HE CAN VISIT WILL GRAHAM THE POKEMON DAYCARE MAN  
> HE KEEPS RANDOMLY CATCHING POKEMON JUST SO HE CAN VISIT WILL AND BRING THEM TO HIMWILL IS COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS  
> Hannibal once finds an injured Deerling, brings to Will. Then he gives it to Abigail, a next door noobie trainer."

Once upon a time there lived a pokemon gym leader and contest champion called Hannibal Lecter.  
He was a strong, self confident guy with caramel coloured hair and a slim figure.  
Every day he took a walk down a certain route, passing high grass and trainers just to reach his destination, the house of pokemon day care man Will Graham. He stopped eventually, grazing trough the grass and when a wild pokemon appeared, he started a fight, catched it, just to have an alibi reason to visit Will.  
One day, he found a injured Deerling and hurried down all the way and when he arrived at the pokemon day care he was just slighty breathless.  
"Hello, Will", he said. "Do you have the time to check on this one?"  
"Hey, Hannibal", Will smiled, but when he saw the hurt pokemon, his expression got concentrated.  
Ten minutes later, the Deerling looked kind of happy and rubbed his head against Will's hand and the man laughed. The sound made Hannibal smile. Before their eyes could meet and Hannibal could say something badly romantic, they heard the door open and a young girl say: "Hey, Will!"  
One second Hannibal considered snapping the intruders neck no matter who it was. Then he thought that it wouldn't make him look more attractive to Will and then he didn't consider it anymore. They both turned around. "Hi, Abigail", Will said with a warmth in his voice that made Hannibal jealous.  
He gave Hannibal a shy nod and a smile just as shy. "What's that?", she asked, and her eyes shined brighter than the sun and Will's perfekt beauty did to Hannibal and his eyes when another stray licked his face for tge first time.  
Will saw it, too. "That's a deerling. It will need some time, a week maybe, until it is healthy again. But then, I'll gift it to you. Until then you can visit it every day."  
"Really?" Abigail beamed at him and throw himself into his arms enthusiastically. "Thank you!"  
That's when Hannibal decided he liked Abigail and wanted nothing more than to join the hug because that meant he would finally get to touch Will.  
But he was a patient man. He coukd wait.


End file.
